


Okaeri

by Arsoemon



Series: ShuKita 100 [10]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kitagawa Yusuke, Crossdressing Kink, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, Light Sadism, M/M, Mild Kink, No Plot/Plotless, Shameless Smut, Shukita - Freeform, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 16:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsoemon/pseuds/Arsoemon
Summary: Akira comes home to a pleasant surprise
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke & Persona 5 Protagonist, Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: ShuKita 100 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485896
Kudos: 68





	Okaeri

"I'm home," Akira calls as he locks the front door.

"Welcome back," comes the tentative reply.

Akira stops short when he turns and sees the figure before him. Yusuke is sat kneeling on the floor, wearing long striped socks that lead the eye up to the low cut boxer briefs struggling and failing to contain his hardness, itself pointing up his thin, chiseled torso toward his flawless neck and the collar surrounding it. Akira's eyes flit to the dark lipstick and eye makeup before they return to the collar. His jaw had long since gone slack, and a low groan escapes.

"I thought we could try something a bit... different." He fights the urge to cover himself before continuing in a nervous whisper, "What do you think?" Akira approaches slowly. He cups Yusuke's cheek before running his fingers down his neck until they rest on the collar. Without a word he grabs it and uses it to pull his lover into a deep kiss.

"This makes you all mine, then," he growls as he looks down at the man in front of him.

His eyes are clouded with lust. "Ahh~ yes s-sir." With a look in his eyes nearly as wild as when he'd awakened to Arsene, Akira hoists the other man over his shoulder and carries him to the bed where he drops him carefully, though not gently. As he starts taking off his shirt, Yusuke crawls to him and unbuttons his jeans eagerly. Akira moans loudly, the sensation of Yusuke's warm, wet mouth and soft lips catching him off guard. He rests his hands in the soft blue hair and resists the urge to thrust forward as he marvels at the deep purple shade Yusuke's lips are painting his length. While Yusuke never takes the whole thing, he dips as far as his throat will allow and gives his all to satisfying the tip, speeding up until his cheeks hurt. The saliva and precum are dripping down his face as Akira gasps and pants at both the sensation and the sight. Akira pulls Yusuke's head away. He doesn't intend to finish just yet.

Not particularly shy about the whole domination thing, Akira leans down to kiss Yusuke, his powerful yet careful grip on his neck as he growls "good boy." He grins a sadistic grin at the way his lover's back arches at the praise. "So eager to please, aren't you?" He pushes Yusuke onto his back, taking in the full picture from this new angle. Yusuke's length twitches at the sight of Akira slowly stroking himself as his eyes take Yusuke apart piece by piece. He decides where he wants to start just as Yusuke gives an impatient whine.

He grabs the too small underwear by the hem and pulls at a mercilessly slow pace, daring the man beneath him to protest. And protest he does. His heels planted on the mattress, he lifts himself up, thrusting senselessly into the remaining contact, the action doing little to sate his desire. "What do you want me to do?” almost a command instead of a question that only serves to make Yusuke thrash around more as he reaches for himself. Within the blink of an eye, Akira has Yusuke's wrists pinned above his head. "Be a good boy and use your words for me."

Between frustrated groans, Yusuke attempts speech. "Akira, please..."

"Please what?"

He attempts to hide his face in his arm, but it's no use. "Me," he whimpers, his facial expression driving Akira insane.

"That's the goal," Akira grins. "But I need you to tell me how. What should I do to you, Yusuke?"

He shivers. "Put it in? I don't care where just... give it to me. Please?" Face flushed, he gnaws on his lip, clearly having lost any bit of composure that might've remained, just as Akira wanted. He lets go of his wrists as he stands to get the bottle from the nightstand. "No fingers, just..." Yusuke pants.

"I have to get in somehow, don't I? Besides, we don't want you hurt." Akira runs a thumb across Yusuke's slightly less purple lips.

He catches the appendage in his mouth and runs his tongue over it before answering, "done it already. Akira, I'm unsure how much more I can take." His eyes are barely focused and starting to water, his legs unable to keep still. Akira finally finishes removing the other man's underwear before applying a generous amount of lube to himself. He takes one last opportunity to drive Yusuke crazy by standing there stroking himself as he watches Yusuke lie there watching him—not helplessly but obediently. With the smirk of a true Dom, he lines himself up and watches the precum land on Yusuke's stomach, the moaning already growing louder as he grips his hips, pushing in slow and steady. A growl starts deep in his throat as he reaches the hilt and stops, giving Yusuke a chance to adjust.

"Mmm..." Yusuke uses the sheets to brace himself as he rolls his hips. Akira bites his lip as he tightens his hold on Yusuke's hips and begins to slide in and out at a maddeningly slow pace. Yusuke growls back as he looks Akira in the eye, his demands coming across clearly. Akira picks up the pace, and Yusuke opens his mouth in a long, low moan, eyes now closed in a state of bliss. Akira watches him and how comfortable he looks, how content he looks, and it riles him up. Comfortable is not the aim. Moderate pleasure, mere feelings of contentment are not enough. Akira pushes in harder on the next thrust, jarring Yusuke's eyes wide open. He whimpers at the look in Akira's eyes and moans louder as he goes even faster. "Ahh~!" Yusuke attempts to let go of the sheets only to claw at them again. "Akira... m-may I please...?"

Akira leans down and kisses Yusuke a bit roughly before standing again. "You may. Take your pleasure." Yusuke twitches at Akira's lust-clouded voice and takes himself in hand almost as soon as Akira grants him permission. He strokes faster and faster until he's matching Akira's rhythm. Akira can't help but be mesmerized by the sight: the light sheen of sweat glistening on his undulating muscles, the shamelessly lewd look on his face, and this sound he'd never made before. Akira has to force his eyes away to keep from losing his mind, but they still end up taking in the smaller details Yusuke had put so much thought into. The socks still clinging to his thighs, the now faded lipstick, even his fingernails matched the collar, itself bringing out his eyes which need no help capturing Akira's attention.

Akira grabs the collar again and leans down, crashing their lips together as Yusuke buries his free hand in Akira's hair and whines into the kiss. Akira grasps his waist firmly and unleashes, plowing into his lover with all he's got. Yusuke gasps as if he's just surfaced for air. If he were in his right mind, he would apologize for practically screaming in Akira's face; but with their faces mere inches apart, both gasping for air, and the heat making them both light-headed, neither can be bothered to complain. Yusuke whispers his name as his eyes roll back. He freezes momentarily before his entire body is racked with wave after wave of pleasure. Akira bites into where shoulder meets neck as he, too, releases, riding it out and clinging to Yusuke's trembling frame.

They lie there for a time listening to each other breathe and trading gentle touches and kisses. Yusuke moans softly, his spent member twitching slightly between them and suddenly reminding Akira of the situation. He gives Yusuke a gentle, lingering kiss before he pulls him close and lifts him. Yusuke wraps around him, satisfied and worn out but ready for the bath Akira is carrying him to.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m almost guilty after this one but like....


End file.
